


Past is Relative

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Sam, Concerned Dean, Gen, Mean John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't remember anything about his past. Will he ever remember and will this pose a threat to the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind

Sam woke up and looked around. He seemed to be in a field of some sort. The one thing is that he couldn't remember how he got there. He heard a growling sound and jerked to a sitting position.

"Wh-who's there?"

There was no answer but the growling got close. So Sam ran. He didn't know where he was going just that he needed to run. So he did. He kept running even with no clear plan in his mind. Suddenly he tripped. He could hear the growling getting closer. He tried to stand up but his ankle was hurting, so he tried to crawl but that didn't seem to work. Suddenly he saw the animal right above him.

Dean had followed the werewolf through the forest. He'd been tracking it all the day. He should have been out looking for Sam but his dad insisted that he take care of the werewolf before it killed anymore people. Suddenly he heard the growling of the werewolf and it sounded like it had closed in on its target. Dean ran and found the werewolf closing in on a boy.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

The werewolf turned and Dean shot it right in the heart. The werewolf dropped dead.

"Silver bullets," Dean grinned.

Sam saw the man shot the creature and he freaked. Dean heard the boy scream and went to check on the kid and almost had a heart attack.

"Sammy?"

"Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?"

Sam shook his head. Suddenly he passed out. Dean picked him up and carried him to the impala. Once he situated Sam in the passenger seat, he got behind the wheel and drove to the motel where he was staying at.

* * *

"Yeah, Dad, it's Sam."

Sam woke up in a bed confused at how he got there and where he was.

"No, I don't know."

Sam heard a voice and looked around. He saw the guy that rescued him from that animal. _He must have brought me here_ , Sam thought to himself.

"Dad, look, its Sam. He's not a demon. I am sure of it."

 _Demon?_ Sam sat up to get a closer look at his rescuer.

Suddenly Dean turned around, "Uh, Dad I gotta go. He's waking up." Dean hung up the phone and turned to Sam, "Hey kiddo, how do you feel?"

Sam sat up some more, "Uh, fine I guess, thanks. What was that thing?"

"Werewolf, Sammy. C'mon you mean to tell me that you forgot?"

"How do you know my name? And it's Sam, not Sammy."

"Dude, are you telling me you don't remember me?"

Sam shook his head.

"It's me. Dean."

"Thank you Dean for your help, but I need to go now," Sam said getting off the bed.

"Wait a sec, Sam. You honestly don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm your brother."

"Brother?"

Dean nodded.

"No, that doesn't make sense. I don't have a brother, do I?"

"Me. Sam, dad and I have been searching for you for years. Where the hell have you been?"

Sam shook his head, "This doesn't make sense."

Dean looked at Sam curiously, "Sam, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Waking up in the forest with that…thing after me. Then you came and saved me."

 _This is not good._ "Sam, what do you remember before that? Like your past?"

Sam sat back down on the bed. He thought hard, but his mind kept coming up blank, "Nothing. I can't remember."

"Shit."

"'m sorry," Sam mumbled.

"Its okay, Sam, we'll figure this out. I promise," Dean said.

"Kay."

"Are you hungry?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay, stay here I am gonna run up to the diner that's up the street and grab you something to eat."

"Okay."

Dean grabbed his keys and left the room. Sam laid back down on the bed.

* * *

Dean got into the impala and pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's number. He got the answering machine.

"Dad, it's me. Listen, something is wrong with Sam. He doesn't remember us. I don't know what happened, but I think maybe you should come here. You know where I am." Dean hung up the phone and proceeded to the diner.

"Hey, cutie. What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Let me get a cheeseburger, fries, a salad, and two cokes. To go."

The waitress nodded and left. Ten minutes later, Dean was heading back to the motel room.

"Sam?" He called as he opened the door.

"Yeah."

"Hey, got you a salad and a coke," Dean said handing him a bag and the coke.

"How'd you know I like salad?"

"Duh, you're my brother. What don't I know about you?"

Sam nodded and dug into his salad. "Are you really my brother?"

"Yup. You're name is Samuel Winchester, Sam for short. You were born on May second, nineteen eighty three. Dude, you really don't remember?"

Sam took a sip of the coke and shook his head, "No. I don't remember anything other than waking up in the field."

"Huh."

Sam finished his salad and Dean finished his burger and fries.

"Well, why don't you get some rest, Sam. Maybe things will look differently in the morning."

"But, there's only one bed. Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. We can sleep on the bed together."

"I don't want to freak you out."

"I'll be fine."

Dean nodded and climbed on the bed next to Sam.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up from the sun that was shooting in through the window. Jackknifing to a sitting position, he looked over and saw a man lying next to him. _What the hell? Who is that? Did I sleep with him? Oh God!_ Sam scrambled off the bed and into his jacket just as the man woke up.

"Hey, Sam. Where are you going?"

"Uh…" Sam paused and ran out the door.

Dean sat on the bed confused for a second before running out after Sam.

"Sam! Wait!"

Sam turned around, "Leave me alone!"

Dean tackled Sam causing them to fall on the ground. "Sam, calm down. I am not trying to hurt you."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam took out his gun. He didn't know how to use it, but the man didn't know that.

"Whoa, Sam, just take a chill pill and put the gun down. You don't want to hurt me or yourself."

"I don't even know who you are! Did we sleep together?"

Dean almost choked, "What? Sam, I'm your brother. Remember last night? It's me, Dean."

"You don't want to hurt me?"

"No. I want to help you. I want to help you try and figure out why you can't remember your past. Now give me the gun and let's go inside."

Sam hesitated, but shakily handed the gun to Dean. Dean took it and put it in his pants.

"Now, let's go back inside and talk. I promise I won't bite."

Sam nodded and followed Dean back into the room. Sam sat down at the table and Dean sat across from him.

"Like I said last night, your name is Samuel Winchester. You were born May second nineteen eighty three. My name is Dean Winchester and we're brothers. Our parents are Mary and John Winchester. Mom died when you were six months old. You mean to tell me that you don't remember that?"

Sam shook his head, "No."

"Okay. Can you tell me what you do know?"

"My name is Sam and I am twenty years old."

"That's it?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

 _This is not good at all._ "Do you remember running away?"

"I ran away?"

"Yeah. Dad and I have been looking for you for two years. We were in Idaho hunting a nest of vampires."

"Vampires? They don't exist."

"Yeah, they do, Sammy. Anyway, Dad and I left you home cause you were having a hissy fit about hunting. So we left. When we came back, you was gone along with everything you owned."

"I don't remember that."

"Really? Do you remember the time I left you and dad in Florida? You and Dad were working on a banshee hunt."

Sam shook his head.

 _This really is not looking good._ "Alright. What do you say we get some breakfast, huh? I'm hungry and I bet you are too."

"Okay. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find me? I mean, if what you are saying is true, then how did you find me?"

"Honestly I didn't expect to find you. I was hunting this werewolf and I saw it getting ready to attack this kid. When I killed the werewolf, I went over to check on the kid and found out it was you," Dean said opening the car door for Sam.

"Oh."

Dean drove them to the diner he went to last night. And he and Sam were met with the same waitress.

"Back again?"

"Yeah. Can I have eggs, bacon, pancakes and a coffee?"

"Sure sweetie. What about you hon?" She asked Sam.

"Uh, I will have eggs and bacon and a coffee, please."

The waitress left with their orders.

"Dad is not going to believe this," Dean said.

"Your dad?"

"He's your dad too, Sam. I know you don't remember, but he is. Are you sure you're not faking this?"

"Dean, no. I wish, but no."

 _Damn._ "Alright."

Just then the waitress returned with their food and drinks.

"Thanks," Dean said. The waitress nodded and left. They ate their breakfast in silence. After Dean threw some money on the table and left.

"Okay so tell me, how did you come to be here?"

"I don't know, jeez, how many times am I gonna say it. I don't remember anything before waking up in that field or forest. Okay? Nothing!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's head back to the motel and figure out what to do."

Once they got back to the motel, Dean noticed his father's truck.

"Shit, this ain't gonna be good."

"What's the problem?"

Dean pointed to the truck, "Dad."

Dean headed toward the motel room with Sam behind him. He saw his father sitting on the bed.

"Dad?"

"Dean. Did you take care of the werewolf?"

"Yes, sir," Dean replied walking in the room. Sam wasn't too far behind him.

"Good, so why did you call me here?" John asked then noticed Sam. "Sammy? Where the fuck have you been? Two years!" John screamed.

Sam flinched and hovered close to Dean.

"Dad! Take it easy. You're scaring him."

"Well, he should be scared! How dare you!"

"Dad, stop. He doesn't remember. Anything."

"Excuse me? Are you telling me my son doesn't remember me?"

Dean shook his head, "No and you're not giving him a reason to remember you."

Sam still clung to Dean and refused to move. Dean turned to Sam.

"Relax, Sam. It's okay. It's dad. Our dad."

Sam was terrified. He didn't recognize the man on the bed. And he didn't understand why he was yelling at him. "Dean?"

"It's okay, Sam. He won't hurt you. I promise," Dean said and led him to the table.

"Dean, what does he remember?" John asked.

"Nothing really. Just waking up in the forest and being chased by the werewolf."

"The werewolf you were hunting?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, he's not hurt, just had a sprained ankle."

John walked over to Sam and grabbed his shirt, "So why don't you remember? You just decided to forget your family, huh? You're a sorry excuse for a son."

Dean grabbed John's arm and shoved him back, "Dad, stop it! That's not helping."

Sam cowered and whined, "Why are you hurting me?"

"Dad, screaming at him isn't gonna make him remember. All it does is scare him."

"Well, he seems to remember you just fine."

"Not really. He just knows me as the person who saved his life."

"Are you sure he's not faking or a demon or something?"

"Wait, a demon? Demon's don't exist, do they?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded to Sam and turned back to John, "He's not faking and he's not a demon, shapeshifter, werewolf or any other monster. Its Sam, just with no memory of his past."

"Fine, we'll bring it back. Pack up your shit and let's hit the road. I got a call about a hunt in Wisconsin."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? I tell you, Sam has no memory of his past and you want us to go on a hunt?"

"What better way to jog his memory than with a hunt?"

"Dad, he doesn't remember how to use a gun! He doesn't remember! It won't jog his memory, it will kill him."

"Dean…"

"You know what dad? Leave. Go deal with your hunt, I will take care of Sam. I always do anyway."

"Yeah, except you failed."

"I wasn't the one who suggested we leave him alone. That was you. I told you I should've stayed with him."

"Guys…" Sam said.

John looked at Sam and grabbed him arm. "Let's see how much you've really forgotten. How do you kill a vampire?"

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Okay fine, how many creatures are allergic to silver?" John asked practically in Sam's face.

"I don't remember," Sam mumbled.

"Bullshit! Quit the act, Sam! Stop being a brat and fucking man up!" John yelled shaking Sam.

Dean pulled Sam out of John's grasp and shoved him back. "Don't touch him!"

"Dean, he's…"

"Get the fuck out! I can't believe you! Just go, dad." Dean turned to Sam, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded.

"I'm trying to make him remember," John said.

"How? By shaking him? By grilling him? That's not gonna help, dad. So you know what, just go. There's a hunt waiting for you."

John shook his head and walked out the door.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little scared, but otherwise I'm fine. Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. He'd rather be out hunting then spend time with his sons. He trapped in this obsession to find the thing that killed Mom."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You think, I would ever remember my past? I mean what if I forgot it for a reason?"

"I don't believe that. I believe that in time you will remember, but it will take time."

"So what do we do? Hypnosis?"

"That's not something we should be messing with. It can have some dangerous side effects. May be Bobby can help us."

"Who's Bobby?"

"One of dad's friends."

"You think he will help?"

"It's worth a try."

"Okay, so let's go."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached Bobby's, Dean was tired. He nudged Sam.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"Okay and Dean? It's Sam."

Dean laughed, "Sure thing, Sam."

They walked to the door and Dean knocked. Bobby opened the door with a flask in his hand.

"Hey Dean." He turned and saw Sam, "Sam?"

Sam cowered in fear of the man and hung onto Dean. Dean soothed him.

"Sam, it's okay. He won't hurt you."

"But…how?" Bobby sputtered.

"Let's go inside and I will explain everything."

Bobby nodded and let the boys inside and handed Dean the flask. Dean drank a little and handed it to Sam who looked confused.

"Just drink a little, Sam. It won't kill you, I promise."

Sam took a small sip and handed it back to Dean who handed it back to Bobby.

"Does, John…?"

Dean nodded and made his way to the couch.

"So…"

"I was in North Carolina hunting a werewolf. I had tracked the werewolf to a forest where it looked like it was about to kill someone. I managed to kill the werewolf, and when I went to check on the person, it was Sam."

"But, it's been years."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's good to see you, boy," Bobby said and went to hug the kid. Sam cowered in fear. Bobby looked confused.

"He doesn't remember Bobby."

"Doesn't remember what?"

"Anything. He doesn't remember his past. He has no idea who we are. You should've seen Dad."

"You're joking?"

Dean shook his head, "All he knows is that his name is Sam and that he's twenty years old. Anything before waking up in the forest with the werewolf on his back, he can't remember. And I was kinda hoping you had some suggestions. Dad tried to make us go on a hunt with him. Said it would jog his memory."

"You made sure of-…"

"Yes. He's not faking it, he's not a demon, shapeshifter, werewolf or otherwise. Trust me, I made sure."

"Okay. What did John do?"

 _He's not listening._ "He went livid and shook him and screamed at him. Tried to grill him and then suggested we go hunting."

Bobby looked at Sam, "Do you remember when you and Dean used to play here as kids? You and Dean would play hide-and-seek among the cars.

Sam shook his head. He was still afraid to speak to anyone except Dean.

Dean sighed, "I wish you people would get it; he doesn't remember anything. Now do you have any solutions?"

Bobby sighed, "I don't know. The safest solution is to let it come to him in its own time."

"But what if he doesn't remember?"

Bobby shrugged, "Let me do some digging."

Dean sighed, "Okay. Sammy, c'mon let's get you upstairs. You're falling asleep and are about to fall off the couch."

Sam nodded and followed Dean upstairs.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch drinking a beer.

"You really don't think he's faking it? I mean he did run away from you guys, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, Bobby. But he just doesn't seem to be faking it. He almost shot me. Besides, I tried everything. I even asked him about Mom. Nothing. He doesn't even acknowledge that I am his brother."

"So why is he still around?"

"Because I wouldn't let him leave. I told him I would help him figure out his past. You think he's faking don't you?"

"I don't know, Dean. Honestly, I don't know what to think."

"Bobby we've gotta help him."

"We will, Dean. I am just worried what it will entail."

"You think a demon could 'a did this?"

"It's possible. But honestly, I don't know."

Dean nodded, finished his beer and went upstairs to sit with Sam.

* * *

_Fire_

_Black eyes_

_Dean talking, "Don't be a baby."_

_Heat_

_Laughter_

_Screaming?_

Sam screamed and flailed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Dean shook Sam. "Sam! Hey, Sam, c'mon wake up, kiddo."

Sam jolted awake and looked around, "Dean?"

"Yeah, I am right here. You were having a nightmare."

Sam scrunched his forehead, "It was weird."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like a bunch of images. There was a fire, something with black eyes, you were there-…"

"I was there?"

"Yeah, you was saying 'Don't be a baby' then there was the feeling of heat and I heard laughter and then I woke up."

"Huh, that is weird."

"Dean? What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember?"

"I dunno, Sam, but we'll figure it out and we'll fix it. I promise."

"Kay."

"Good, now how 'bout some food? You've been sleep for a long time."

"Sure," Sam said getting off the bed.

Dean led Sam downstairs to the kitchen and got him some food.

"Where's the guy?"

"Who, Bobby?"

Sam nodded as he dug into the food Dean placed before him.

"He's in the den. Trying to figure out if there is a way to help you remember."

Just then Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Dean, where are you?"_

 _Dad._ "I'm at Bobby's with Sam."

" _I need you to go to head over to New Hampshire and deal with a vengeful spirit."_

"Why can't you do it?"

" _Because I told you to do it. Anyway I am wrapped in another case. Demon."_

"Dad, I can't leave him here by himself."

" _So take him with you."_

"I can't. I could get him killed."

" _Dean, I gave you an order, and you will obey it."_

"Sorry, dad, but today, family comes before the hunt. I am not leaving Sam here alone and I sure as hell am not taking him on a hunt. You want this hunt done? Do it yourself," Dean said and hung up. It wasn't long before his phone rang again.

"What?"

" _You better watch yourself, Dean."_

"You know what, dad? Fuck you."

" _What did you say to me?"_

"You heard me. I said, fuck you. You care more about hunts and this damn obsession of yours than helping your son."

" _I am helping my son, by putting him back into the hunt."_

"No, dad, you're trying to get him killed. Putting in the middle of the hunt isn't gonna jog his memory, it's gonna kill him."

" _So you are saying we have to baby him?"_

"I am saying help him regain his memory, dad! Dammit, what is the matter with you?"

Dean hung up the phone again and ignored it when it rang a third time. He turned to Sam.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. 'M sorry, Dean."

"You got nothing to be sorry for, Sam. We'll get your memory back."

"It could take forever, Dean," Bobby said coming in the kitchen.

"If that's what it takes."

"Maybe your father is right. Maybe having him hunt will jog something in his memory."

"It would put him in harm's way. He doesn't know how to use a gun or any other weapon."

"Maybe we can start slow, by having him do research. That was always his favorite."

"How is that gonna jog his memory?"

Bobby shrugged.

"I don't like it."

"Dean, it's worth a shot," Sam said.

"Fine. I guess we can give it a try."

Dean ran to the impala and pulled Sam's old laptop out of the trunk. Heading back to the kitchen he placed it in front of Sam.

"Remember this?"

Sam shook his head.

"It was your first laptop. Dad bought it for you when you was fifteen. You'd been bugging him about getting you a laptop so you could properly do research for our hunts on the road."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So do you think you can find anything pertaining to a vengeful spirit in New Hampshire?"

"I can try," Sam said biting his lip.

Sam turned on the computer. That wasn't too hard, he knew how to use a computer, _I think_. He sat staring at the computer for a long time. He typed in New Hampshire in the search engine. When nothing came, he typed vengeful spirits in New Hampshire. Nothing showed.

"I don't know what to do," Sam mumbled.

"Well vengeful spirits come from dead people," Bobby said.

"So try to see if there were any deaths in New Hampshire," Dean suggested.

 _Duh, why didn't I think about that?_ Sam typed DEATHS IN NEW HAMPSHIRE in the search engine. There were over a hundred hits. Sam sighed and closed the laptop.

"I can't do it."

"It's okay, Sam," Dean said. "You'll get there."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was asleep and Dean lay next to him thinking. He didn't know what happened to his brother, and he would never admit it, but he was scared. He was afraid that he would never remember and what would happen if he did. He couldn't sleep so he got up and went downstairs to grab a beer.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Dean turned and saw Bobby sitting at the table. "Uh, yeah."

"Me neither."

"Did you find something, Bobby?" Dean asked taking a seat at the table.

"Well, I found a spell that-…"

"A spell? You're looking through spell books?"

"I've been looking for anything. Now I found this spell that would allow us to see his mind."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, it would allow us to take a peek inside his mind and that may allow us to figure out why he can't remember, but…"

"But, what?"

"The side effects are pretty bad."

"Then we're not doing it. I am not gonna put my brother in any more danger."

"Dean, we may not have choice."

"I said no, Bobby."

"Dean, look I know your scared and so am I. I don't want to hurt Sam, and this spell won't kill him, but it may cause his memory to take longer to come back. Look this is the only shot we have."

Dean sighed, "I don't know, Bobby."

"Think about it. Ask Sam. I promise I won't do it without your permission."

Dean nodded, finished his beer and headed back upstairs.

* * *

_Babies_

_Dark caves_

_Fire_

_Dog_

_Black eyes_

_Laughter_

Sam was screaming as Dean ran into the bedroom. He ran to Sam and tried to wake him up.

"Sammy, wake up! Hey, calm down and wake up!"

Dean continued to shake his brother until he woke up.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Sammy. You were having another nightmare."

Sam shook his head trying to get the images out of his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked sitting on the bed.

"There's nothing to really talk about. It's just a bunch of jumbled images and feelings. There was fire, babies, dark eyes, dark caves, heat and laughter."

"Maybe your mind is trying to remember, but it's coming up jumbled."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe."

"Listen, Bobby found a spell that will allow us to take a peek inside your mind."

"Really?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. But he said he wouldn't do it without our permission. The only problem with this is that it may cause your memory longer to come back."

"What will it do?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno."

Sam nodded, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Even you aren't my brother, thank you for willing to help me."

"Sure, Sammy. But I am your brother."

"It's Sam," Sam said and curled into Dean's chest.

Dean stiffened and looked shocked, Sam always did that when he was younger and afraid. _Maybe he's starting to remember._ Dean wrapped his arm around his baby brother and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sam and Dean were eating breakfast when Bobby entered the kitchen. Sam immediately stiffened and edged closer to Dean. Dean noticed this.

"Sam, relax, okay? Remember I told you, he won't hurt you."

Sam nodded but didn't relax; he didn't trust anyone besides Dean right now.

"So, Bobby, tell us about this spell," Dean said shoveling eggs in his mouth.

"Well, it's a bit similar to performing a séance. You pretty much use the same herbs and tools, but instead of calling up a dead person, we're asking to be shown Sam's mind. So in order to do it, Sam needs to be in the middle of the circle."

Sam looked at Dean and wanted to ask if it will hurt. Dean understood what Sam wanted to know.

"Will it be painful?" Dean asked.

 _How did he understand that I wanted to know that? He seems to really know me, maybe he is truly my brother,_ Sam thought to himself.

"No, it shouldn't cause him any pain."

Dean looked at Sam, "You wanna try it?"

Sam bit his lip and hesitated for a minute, then nodded.

Dean sighed, "Okay let's try it, Bobby."

Bobby nodded, "Okay let me get everything set up," he said and left the kitchen.

Dean turned to Sam, "We don't have to do this, you know."

"I wanna try."

Dean nodded, he was afraid of what they might find. Twenty minutes later Bobby called them from the kitchen. They went into the den where there were different herbs and things.

"Now this should work like a projector. Sam you need to lie in the middle of the circle."

Sam hesitated before lying in the circle on his back.

"Now close your eyes and relax. Dean, I need you to put some of that green stuff on your hand. What's gonna happen is you and I are gonna put this stuff on our hands, place it on Sam's forehead and we are gonna say this incantation. What should happen is we should see a projection of what's inside Sam's mind."

"God, I feel like I am on Charmed," Dean said as he rubbed the stuff on his hand.

"You watch Charmed?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, I just saw a couple episodes. Those actresses are hot."

"Right."

"Dean?"

"Just relax, Sammy," Dean soothed.

"Ready?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded.

Bobby and Dean placed his hand on Sam's forehead and recited the incantation. Just like Bobby said a projection of Sam's mind showed up, but what they guys saw surprised them.

"Bobby…"

"Yeah, Dean. It's empty."

"It looks like it's been wiped clean. But that's impossible."

They took their hands off of Sam and the projection disappeared.

"You can get up Sam," Bobby said and began to clean up.

"If his mind is blank, then where are the nightmares coming from? Where are the images coming from?"

"What images? What nightmares?" Bobby asked.

"He's started getting these nightmares, and when I asked him about it he tells me that there are these jumbled images."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, so if what we saw was actually his mind, then where the hell are the images coming from?"

Bobby shrugged, "I have no idea. I have never seen something like that."

"Great, so what the hell do we do?"

Bobby shrugged again, "I really don't know, Dean, but I do know this: we can't have him hunt. Ever."

Dean nodded and noticed that Sam was huddled in a corner, "Sam? You okay?"

Sam shook his head.

"Hey, c'mon kiddo, it's gonna be okay. C'mon let's go sit down."

Sam nodded and let Dean help him up and into the living room. Bobby followed.

"You know we'll figure this out and we'll fix this, right?"

"Dean, what if we can't? Who would do this to me?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know."

* * *

John pulled up to Bobby's. He would teach Dean to never disrespect him. Banging on the door he yelled, "Bobby! Open the damn door!"

"John, what the hell is the matter with you?" Bobby asked opening the door.

"Where's Dean?"John asked stepping inside.

"On the couch with Sam. John it's bad."

John walked into the living room with Bobby following him. He saw Sam dozing on the couch and Dean looking worriedly at him.

"Dean."

Dean looked up and saw his dad, "Dad. Decided to show, I see."

John grabbed the dozing Sam by the collar and lifted him up, "Okay kid, quit the games. Time to stop the charade. If you're not Sam, then who the fuck are you?"

Sam whimpered.

"Dad, stop," Dean said trying to grab John's arm. John ignored him.

"You think this is funny? You figured you'd pretend that you lost your memory so you didn't have to hunt? So you'd get the attention you deserve?"

Sam didn't answer, he just whimpered. John smacked him.

"Answer me!"

"Dad, quit it! It's not his fault," Dean said struggling with his father again. John smacked him causing Dean to fall.

"Shut up, Dean. You disobeyed a direct order."

Bobby was stunned. He never saw John hit his kids before. "John, cut it out. It's not Sam's fault. His mind has been wiped clean."

"Oh, really? What was that another trick or lie he told you?"

Sam couldn't breathe.

"John, stop it, you're killing him. And no, I saw it with my own eyes. It's not his fault."

"Dad, please," Dean begged standing up.

John ignored them and went back to yelling at Sam, "You are an ungrateful bastard you know that? Just you don't like something, doesn't mean you can ignore your family responsibilities. You left us, you asshole. Left us! To worry about you, and then you think you can waltz back in here and pretend like nothing happened? Pretending will get you nowhere! So accept your fucking responsibility and do your job!"

Sam was crying and trying to breathe. John heard a gun being cocked and turned to see Bobby with a shot gun in his hand.

"Put him down, John. Or I swear to god, I will shoot you."

"You'd kill me, Bobby?"

"John, what the hell has gotten into you? I have never seen you hit your boys before. I know you are angry at Sam for running away, but you're not helping the situation. Sam cannot remember and it's not his fault, but you are not making it easier. So I will say it again. Let him go or I will shoot you."

John released Sam who fell to floor gasping for breath. Dean ran to him.

"Sam? Hey, you okay?"

Sam gasped for breath and nodded. Dean looked at his father with hatred in his eyes.

"How could you do that? You almost killed him! Dad, you've let this obsession consume you for twenty years. It's made you forget what's important. It's time to let it go."

"Finding Mary's killer is important!"

"More than your sons? Sam needs our help. Not barking down his throat trying to kill him." Dean helped Sam get to his feet, "Let's get you some water."

"Dean…"

Dean put up his hand, "I don't want to hear it dad. You are not sorry. John Winchester does do sorry. He just does what needs to be done, right? If you're not gonna help us figure out who or what did this to Sam, then leave. We don't need you around. I mean it's not like you were around much before. Only when you needed help with a hunt," Dean said and guided Sam into the kitchen.

John looked at Bobby for help. Bobby just shook his head, "I can't help you John. I've tried, but you screwed this one up big time."

For a minute, John looked hurt and dejected, but quickly replaced it with anger and stormed out of the house.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam lay sleeping in the bed next to Dean, but Dean couldn't sleep. He kept watching his brother for signs of a nightmare. _What happened, Sammy?_ Dean wondered. He was worried that Sam may never regain his memory and he was pissed at his father for acting the way he did. Rubbing Sam's back, Dean rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up when the sun hit his face. Sitting up and looking around, he noticed that Dean wasn't in the room. At first he started to panic, but then he calmed himself down and decided to go look for him. He found Dean and Bobby sitting at the table. Dean looked up and smiled.

"Morning, Sammy."

"Morning," Sam replied.

"You hungry, Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, please."

Bobby placed a plate of food in front of Sam and Sam immediately began to dig in.

"Dean? Why does your dad hate me?"

Dean sighed, he had hoped that Sam would remember or acknowledge that they were related and that John was his father too.

"I dunno, Sammy. I'm guessing it has something to do with you running away from us."

"Why did I run away?" Sam asked after swallowing.

Dean shrugged, "I dunno, kiddo. Dad and I left you in the motel room and when we came back, you and all you owned was gone."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither, kiddo."

Something about when Dean said kiddo, hit Sam.

_"Don't worry, kiddo, you'll be alright,"Dean encouraged._

_"Come on, kiddo. For me please?" Dean begged._

"Sammy? You alright?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head trying to clear the memories, "Huh?"

"Dude, I've called your name twice. What happened?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm not sure. I think I had a memory or something."

"Of what?" Bobby asked.

"Dean. Calling me kiddo."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I call you that a lot."

"One time you were telling me everything was gonna be okay and the other time you were asking me to do something."

"Maybe your memory is coming back a lot quicker than I thought," Bobby said.

"I don't know. I mean these are the first clear memories I've had. All that has been coming to me is jumbled images," Sam said putting his head down.

Dean rubbed his brother's back, "Don't worry, Sammy, you'll get your memory back."

Sam just nodded and excused himself to use the bathroom. After Sam left Dean turned to Bobby.

"Bobby, what could have caused this?"

"I don't know. Maybe he had a traumatic experience? Either that or it was something supernatural. Either way we need to figure it out."

Dean nodded, "I'm worried about him Bobby."

"I know, son. Me too."

* * *

After using the toilet, Sam washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't even seem to recognize the person staring back at him. _Why can't I remember anything?_ Suddenly a sharp pain hit his head and flooded him with images.

_Caves_

_Laughter_

_Screams_

_Black Eyes_

_Fire_

_A baby crying_

_A voice saying "You insolent brat. All I have done for…"_

As the images flooded his brain he didn't even realize that he hit his head and fell to the floor.

* * *

Dean heard a thump coming from the bathroom and he got scared. He ran to the bathroom door and banged on it.

"Sammy? Hey Sam? You okay?"

He got no response so he tried again. After still not receiving a response, Dean kicked open the door and found his brother on the floor holding his head and crying.

"Hey, Sammy, take it easy. You're okay. I've gotcha," Dean said and wrapped his arms around his brother until he stopped crying.

"Dean? I'm so…"

"Shh, it's okay," Dean said and looked at Sam. "Shit, your bleeding." Dean stood up and wet a washcloth and then placed it on Sam's forehead.

Dean kept the washcloth there until it stopped bleeding then looked at Sam's forehead.

"Well, it doesn't look like it needs stitches. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I was washing my hands when I felt a sharp pain in my head and then I was bombarded with all these images and voices."

Dean led Sam out of the bathroom and on to the couch, "What kinda images and voices?"

"Laughter, crying, screams. A voice calling me an 'insolent brat'. There were also caves, fire and black eyes," Sam shrugged again. "I dunno what to say really."

"Hmm, that's really strange. That's the second time you've mentioned those same images to me. I mean the ones with the fire, caves and black eyes. It's gotta mean something right?"

"Maybe."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was worried. It's been days since he and Bobby peeked at Sam's mind. He was beginning to think that Sam would never regain his memory. He was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when he heard Sam come in.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Do you know where I got this scar?" Sam asked showing a small scar on his side.

Dean nodded, "When you were twelve. Dad had taken us out to do some training with knives. I was supposed to be attacking and you were supposed to defend. I accidentally stabbed you."

_"Alright boys, were gonna practice with the knife today. Teach Sammy here how to defend. So Sammy, you get your defense stance, Dean you're gonna attack," John said._

_"But, Dad…"_

_"Don't start Sam. Ready, Dean?"_

_"Yes, Sir," Dean answered as he began to slip._

_"Dean, watch out!" Sam screamed._

"Sammy?" Dean called his brother's name for the second time.

"You slipped."

"What?"

"We were practicing and you slipped. That's how you stabbed me."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Wait, you remember that?"

"Briefly."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"What's good?" Bobby asked coming into the living room.

"Sam remembered something. And it was more than just images, this time."

"Well that is good."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking. It might help Sam to be out in the field."

"Wait a sec; you said that it wouldn't be good for him to hunt."

"Not hunt per se, but just being out there. It may help to jog his memory. Lord knows he ain't gonna remember everything sitting around here."

"I don't know, Bobby. That seems pretty risky."

"Please can we try?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam, "You sure you wanna try? This could be dangerous."

"Well, I don't have to hunt exactly; I can start by trying to do research. I have a feeling that if I keep trying, I will remember how to do it. Please Dean?" Sam said giving a puppy dog look.

"God knows I can never say no to you when you give me that look. Okay, fine."

"Well then that's good because I think I may have a hunt for you boys," Bobby said.

"Lay it on us, Bobby," Dean said.

"Well, I am not entirely sure what's at work, but there have been several deaths in Maine."

"Deaths like how?" Sam asked.

"Not sure, people just have been found dead in the forests," Bobby said handing the boys a paper, "This one guy, it was said that he was cutting down a tree and then the next morning he was found dead."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, so maybe you boys wanna check it out."

"Sure thing, Bobby," Dean answered.

Sam and Dean packed up their stuff and headed to the impala. Sam opened his laptop and tried Googling the person's name.

"Find something, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Suddenly an image hit Sam.

_"Sam, did you find anything on the dead guy?" Dean asked._

_"Yeah, apparently he was killed, well butchered really in his house by an attacker."_

"Sammy? Did you hear me?" Dean asked.

Sam shook off the memory, "What?"

"Did you hear me? Where you remembering something?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like this. You had asked me if I found any information on some dead guy."

"Huh. Well did you find anything about our current dead guy?"

"Not much. His name is Mason Forsythe and he works for a logging company."

"Maybe your research skills are coming back. You got an address?"

Sam typed something on the laptop, "Uh, yeah."

"Awesome."

* * *

"Excuse me miss, but we're from the FBI," Dean said showing the woman his badge; "We'd like to ask you a few questions about Mr. Forsythe."

"Of course, please follow me," The woman said leading Sam and Dean into an office.

"What can you tell me about Mason Forsythe?" Dean asked.

"Um, there's not much to tell really. He comes in, does his job, and goes home."

"He's a logger, correct?"

The woman nodded.

"What does that entail actually?"

"Well, basically all they do is go out to specific fields that we assign, and chop down trees. I don't understand it, who would want to kill Mason?"

"That's what we're here to find out, Ma'am," Sam reassured.

Sam and Dean thanked the woman and headed to their motel. Sam immediately booted up his laptop. Seeing that made Dean smile.

"You used to always do that when we came in to the motel. I'm guessing the more you're in front of the laptop, the more it becomes easier for you seeing how that used to be like second nature for you," Dean said sitting on the bed.

Sam nodded, "Uh, yeah, I guess." He typed something in, "Hmm."

"'Hmm'? Hmm, what?"

"It seems like Mason wasn't the only one killed in the forest. Turns out a couple of kids were found dead also. According to this article, the kids' faces seemed to be frozen in terror."

"A few people scared to death? By what?"

Sam shrugged, "I dunno, but my guess is to check out this forest."

"No way am I letting you out there. If there's something dangerous out there, you could get killed."

"Dean, you need my help. Besides, I'll have you to protect me, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, Dean. Let's go," Sam said grabbing his jacket."

"You're acting more and more like the Sam I remember every second."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

The boys drove to the forest where the logger and the children were found dead. According to Dean, there was nothing there.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"What's the matter, Dean?" Sam asked.

"There is nothing here. All I am finding is some damn trees."

Sam was looking intently at a tree, "Dean, come look at this."

Dean walked over to the tree that Sam was looking at and noticed an engraving. It read KRISTIN + MICKEY 4 EVA.

"So? Some kids marked up a tree. What's the point?"

Something in Sam's mind perked up. The researcher in him seemed to come back to life. "Let's go back to the motel. I need to look up something."

"Dude, what is it?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I have a hunch."

"A hunch, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's not keep your hunch waiting."

* * *

After about a half an hour Sam found what he was looking for.

"So Sammy was your hunch correct?" Dean asked from his perch on the bed.

"Yup, I know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Dryads or more specifically Hamadryads."

"What the hell are those? They sound like a type of dryer."

"Hamadryads come from Greek mythology. They are a form of dryad which is a type of nymph that is bonded to a specific tree. The difference with a dryad and a hamadryad is that these are spirits that live in the trees."

"Okay, so what? These things are killing people?"

"Exactly. See hamadryads punish mortals that harmed trees. It doesn't say how they actually punish these people, but I am guessing the more severe the people harm the tree, the more severe the punishment is."

"Which doesn't explain why the kids died. They only marked up the tree."

"Maybe this particular hamadryad is only using death as a form of punishment."

"So how do we kill it?"

"Well according to this article, it says that if a tree dies, the hamadryad associated with it also dies."

"Easy as pie."

"I wish. One we need to figure out what hamadryad we're dealing with and which tree is holding the hamadryad."

"Why do we need to figure out what hamadryad we're dealing with? All we need to do is find the tree, and burn it. Like I said easy as pie."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Well that was easy. I kinda wish we had something a little more challenging," Dean said flopping on the bed of the motel room.

"I guess," Sam said a little quietly.

Dean sat up and looked at Sam, "You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what kiddo?"

"I seemed to remember pretty quickly about how to do research for a hunt, but other than that, my memory is still pretty blank. It's like these flashbacks or whatever you wanna call them don't help me remember. I only remember little bits and pieces."

Dean sat next to his brother and put his arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry, bro. It'll come back to you, but you gotta give it time. I know you want it to come back quickly, but that won't help you. Just let it come to you when it comes."

Sam nodded, "Thanks, De." Sam noticed the shocked look on Dean's face. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"You, uh, you called me De."

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I won't do it again if you don't want."

"No, it's just that you used to always call me De when you were feeling bad."

"Really?"

Dean nodded and Sam smiled.

" _Do you give?"_

" _Never! You won't get away with this!" Sam screamed._

" _I already have," the voice snickered._

" _My dad and brother will hunt you down and kick your ass!" Sam screamed knowing his threat was futile. No way in hell will Dean and Dad find him._

" _Well by then you will be dead," the voice laughed again and advanced toward Sam with a knife in his hands._

"Nooooo!" Sam screamed himself awake.

"Sammy? You okay, kiddo?" Dean asked groggily.

Sam was crying and shaking. Dean immediately bolted to his brother's side and began rocking him.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo. I've gotcha. You're safe."

"So…s-so cold," Sam whimpered.

"You're cold?"

Sam shook his head, "It was cold and dark. I was so scared. Dean. I wanted you and dad to find me. I'm sorry. Needed you, Dean."

Dean had no idea what his brother was mumbling about but he just let him mumble. "Sammy, what were you dreaming about?"

"I was in a cave. It was cold and dark. A man…dark eyes. He was laughing and torturing me."

"Did you see the guys face?"

Sam shook his head, "Just his eyes. They were so black."

 _Probably a demon._ "Sammy, you said this man was torturing you?"

Sam nodded, "With a knife. He cut my side, I think."

Dean lifted Sam's shirt and saw the scar from when he was twelve. But on the right side, he saw a really big scar that looked like it came from a knife cutting down his entire side.

"Shit!"

"'M sorry, Dean," Sam mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about, kiddo. Is there anything else you remembered?"

"Not really, just that you wasn't there. I didn't know where you were."

"This must've happened during the time you ran away from us."

"'M sorry," Sam said again.

"It's okay, Sammy. Let's try and go back to sleep."

"Kay," Sam said and curled into Dean's chest and fell back asleep.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, its Dean. Listen, Sam had a nightmare last night. I know, he always has nightmares, but, um, this time he, uh, he said he remembered being tortured. I think something happened to him during the time he wasn't with us. Look, just call me back. I need your help," Dean hung up the phone just as Sam came into the room.

"Who was that?"

"Dad's voicemail."

"Oh."

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. So what are we doing today? Got another hunt?"

"Eager?"

"If its what helps my memory than yes. It's like there's this wall or hole or something that won't allow me to remember shit and I want it to go away."

"I feel you, little brother, but you gotta have patience. It will come. Lord knows I want you to remember too, but we can't push it."

"I guess you're right."

"Damn straight. As always, big brother knows what's best. Now what do you say we go get some food cause I'm hungry."

"Sure, Dean."

The brothers headed towards the diner unaware that they were being followed by a man with dark eyes.

* * *

"How the hell did he get back to his family? I thought I made sure he couldn't remember them? Shit. The boss is not gonna be pleased."

The man left once he followed the Winchesters to the diner. In the safety of the alley, he called his boss.

"Boss, it's me. We have a problem."

_"What kind of problem?"_

"Somehow that boy is back with his family. I've been following him since he and his brother left South Dakota."

_"How did that happen? You were supposed to make sure he forgot them!"_

"I did! I swear. I don't know how that happened."

_"Fine. Did you remember to do what I asked? "_

"Yes, boss. Can I ask exactly why are we doing this to this poor kid?"

_"You dimwit. I've told you already, because I have issues with the Winchesters and the only way to make them pay is through the youngest Winchester."_

"Sure, boss. You want me to keep following them?"

_"No. We'll leave them be for now."_

"As you wish boss."

* * *

"Whatchu looking at, Dean?" Sam asked as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Uh, a possible hunt," Dean replied taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah? Where?"

"Maryland. Apparently there have been some unexplained deaths in a cemetery."

Sam sipped his coffee, "Deaths in a cemetery? How strange."

"Shut up asshole," Dean chuckled and tossed the newspaper to Sam.

"Well I guess its worth checking out, besides its not that far from here."

"Well let's get this show on the road," Dean said throwing some money on the table.

_"Shut up, Sam."_

_"C'mon, Dean. I was just teasing."_

_"Sure, kiddo. I know you were and for your information, do that again, and I will kick your ass."_

_"Okay boys, enough is enough. Sam, stop teasing your brother."_

"Sam, did you hear me?"

Sam shakes off the memory, "What?"

"I asked if you were planning on standing there all day or if you are coming?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam said and climbed in the car beside Dean.

"So you seemed to be remembering something," Dean said gunning the engine.

"Uh, yeah. You and I were in a diner and I was teasing you about something."

"Interesting. Can you grab the map from the glove compartment and find us an easy route to take into Maryland."

* * *

"Hey boss? I found the runt. From what I heard, he and his brother are heading to Maine. What do you want me to do?"

_"Follow them. I want to know their every move."_

"Then what?"

_"Just follow him, dumbass."_

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

Dean looked over at Sam and found that he had fallen asleep. Dean laughed. His brother always fell asleep when the car would be driving. After a few hours, Dean pulled into a motel.

"Sam? C'mon kiddo. Time to wake up," Dean said shaking his brother.

"Huh? Wha'?" Sam asked groggily.

"Time to get up,"

"Where are we?"

"Motel six in Maryland. You slept for the entire ride."

"Oh," Sam grabbed his bag and followed Dean to the check in.

After grabbing the keys, Dean and Sam walked to the room and Sam flopped on the bed.

"So tired," Sam mumbled.

"Well get some sleep, Sleeping Beauty. I'm gonna run to the diner we passed and grab some food."

* * *

"So Miss, you're the one who found the first victim, correct?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir. I found the little girl when I was taking a shortcut through the cemetery. She was lying dead in front of an old statue."

Sam watched Dean flirt with the lady. Rolling his eyes he sat down in the car to wait for his brother. _His brother?_

_"Don't worry little brother. I will help you."_

_"Sammy, you're my brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."_

Dean was his brother. Did that mean that John was his dad? He wasn't sure.

"Sammy? You okay, kiddo? You remembered something?"

Sam looked up at Dean and nodded, "You are my brother. I remembered that you were my brother."

Dean smiled. About time. "Let's go. From the way the woman was talking, our next stop is the cemetery."

Sam nodded and shut his door as Dean started the engine. Twenty minutes later, Dean parked the car next to the cemetery.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sam asked.

Dean just shrugged, "According to the lady I was talking-"

"You mean flirting with," Sam teased.

"Whatever, bitch. As I was saying, she said that the girl was found in front of a statue."

"Dean, there are like a million statues."

Dean just shrugged again and walked around. Sam sighed and followed Dean's lead. After only twenty minutes had gone by, Sam became frustrated.

"Dean, there's nothing here. Maybe we ought to talk to the other victim's families. Maybe then we'll be able to find out what the hell we're looking for."

"Whatever, but first let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

 _When aren't you hungry?_ "Sure, Dean."

* * *

"Please tell me you have something, Sammy," Dean said walking into the motel room.

"I'm not sure. I mean there's not much to go on."

"Dude, you seriously are losing your touch," Dean teased.

"'M sorry," Sam mumbled.

"Whoa, dude chill. I was only teasing."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I'm worried about you, kiddo."

"Well don't. I'm not a baby and don't need you worrying about me all the time. All you need to worry about is doing your job."

"Dude, worrying about you is my job."

"No its not. You don't give two shits about me."

"What has gotten into you? What the hell are you talking about? Sammy, you are my little brother. I care about you a lot. More than I care about myself or dad. You are my responsibility."

"I'm not your fucking responsibility! I'm a nobody. I have no past, and probably don't have a future."

Dean sat next to Sam and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Now listen to me Sam, and listen good. You are far from a nobody. You are the smartest, geekiest, funniest boy I know. I know you don't remember your past, but I will tell you that you always knew how to pull us out of a pinch when a hunt had gone south. And as for having a future? You do. With me. I've always looked out for you and had your back and I won't ever stop. I love you, Sammy. Damn you."

"What did I do?"

"You had to turn this into a chick flick moment."

"You don't like these kinda moments?"

Dean shook his head.

"Sorry, Dean."

Dean just nodded as his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

_"Dean, it's Bobby. How are things?"_

"Good, Bobby. We're in Maryland, right now."

_"Doing what?"_

"Duh, on a hunt. There were several unexplained deaths in a cemetery. So Sammy and I decided to check it out."

_"What did you find?"_

"Nothing yet. Hey, Bobby? Have you heard from Dad?"

_"No, why?"_

"Cause I called him a while ago about something Sam remembered.

_"What?"_

"He remembered being in a cave being tortured and there's this humongous scar on his side."

_"Hmm. What else?"_

"That's it."

_"I'll look into it. And try and reach your damn father. Just worry about the hunt."_

"Will do, Bobby."

_"How's the champ doing anyway?"_

"He's doing okay. Memory is coming back, but still slow and he's not happy about it, but other than that, he's pretty good."

_"Good. Keep me posted."_

"Will do, Bobby," Dean said again and disconnected the call.

Dean turned to say something to Sam, but bit his tongue when he saw Sam was sleeping. Dean smiled and positioned Sam so that he was laying on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean threw the newspaper on the table. "There's been another murder. Last night."

Sam picked up the article and quickly scanned it. "This makes absolutely no sense."

"Tell me about it. I mean what do you think? Vengeful spirit?"

"Maybe, but something about this doesn't make sense," Sam said as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side.

Dean saw the look of pain on Sam's face, "Sammy, you okay?" he asked as Sam fell to the floor.

Dean ran to his brother, "Sammy!"

"Dean," Sam said weakly.

"Hey, hey, take it easy kiddo. Can you move?"

Sam shook his head, "It hurts, De," he whined.

"Shh, what hurts kiddo?"

"My who' body. Can' mo'."

"Well let's see if I can't put you on the bed," Dean said and lifted his brother off the floor, grunting under the weight and laid Sam on the bed.

* * *

"What did you just do?"

"I immobilized his body. He won't be able to move for a while," He laughed.

"Hey boss? Are you gonna kill the kid?"

"If it comes to that, but that's not my original plan. The plan is to torture Sam in every way possible. And then eventually make him come to me."

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded weakly.

"C'mon kiddo, I need you to open your eyes and talk to me. What happened?"

Sam opened his eyes, "I don't know. Hur's. Pain through my body. Can't mo'," he mumbled.

Dean nodded, "Can you tell me where?" Dean hated seeing his brother in so much pain.

"Everywhere."

"Well just relax and rest. Hopefully the pain will go away soon."

"Kay," Sam said and closed his eyes again.

Dean sighed and walked out the motel room. He figured he would check out some other leads to the case. Jumping in the car, he pulled out his cell and called his dad again.

"Dad, it's me again. Listen, something happened to Sam just now. I don't know what it was, but he said he felt a sharp pain in his body and now he can't seem to move right now. Please, dad. Call me back. I don't know what to do and I am worried about Sammy."

Dean shut the cell and gunned the engine.

* * *

" _You ungrateful bastard!"_

" _But, dad…"_

" _What is it now, Sam? I mean all the shit I do for you and your brother. You think you have the right to treat me like that?"_

" _Dad, I was just saying…"_

" _Saying what? You don't like what we do? Well I get it! Learn to suck it up; we have a job to do."_

" _No, you have a job to do. I don't get to do shit, dad! You treat me like I am a fucking child!"_

" _Watch your mouth, and you are a child."_

" _Yeah, well so's Dean, but you don't treat him the way you treat me. Like he's so much better than me because he's older to me. All I ever get to do is 'sit, stay here and be a good boy'. I am fucking sick of it! I hate you!"_

Sam woke with a start and realized that he was sweating. He sat up and looked around, "Dean?"

Receiving no answer, Sam slowly tried to make his way out of the bed, grateful that he was now able to move. He quickly noticed that Dean wasn't around. He sat at the table and pulled out his laptop and tried to do some research.

Hours and a headache later, Sam heard the key in the lock and looked up and saw Dean walk in the door.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Hey."

"How you feelin'?"

"Okay, I guess. A little sore, but okay. Where'd you go?"

"To try and follow a lead. Hey, you sure you're okay? You look down."

"'M fine," Sam mumbled looking at his hands.

Dean walked over and put the bag he was holding on the table, "Sam, look at me."

Sam briefly gazed at Dean through his long bangs and averted his gaze again. Dean cupped his brother's chin and forced him to look at him.

"What's the matter? And don't give me that 'm fine' crap."

"Did, uh, did dad and I argue a lot?"

"Occasionally you two would butt heads and once you turned fifteen and really started hunting, you tended to voice your opinion a lot more, but argue? Not a whole lot, why?"

"Just curious."

Dean scoffed, "C'mon dude, you wouldn't ask that if you was just curious. Did you remember something like that?"

Sam nodded, "In my dream. Dad and I were arguing."

Dean sat in the chair next to Sam, "'bout what?"

Sam shrugged, "How he treated me like a child and he wouldn't let me do anything but stay in the motel room and be a good boy."

Dean laughed, "I remember the first time you complained about that you had just turned eleven."

Sam shrugged again.

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. Here, eat," Dean said as he handed Sam a bag of food.

* * *

"Hey boss, how are you gonna make the boy leave his family?"

"I have my ways. Don't worry about that," Trix told his flunky, his eyes turning black.

* * *

They boys had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Dean grabbed the shotgun from the back of his pants and motioned to Sam to hide in the bathroom. He wasn't risking his brother with anything seeing as he couldn't even really defend himself. As Sam made his way to the bathroom and locked the door, Dean went to the door and opened it.

"Lower the gun, Dean."

Dean lowered the gun, "Dad."

John nodded and walked into the room, "Honestly I don't even know why I am here. I mean you did kick me out of Bobby's."

Dean walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Sammy, its okay. You can come out." He turned to his father, "Because I thought you could help me."

Sam hesitantly walked out of the bathroom and stood next to Dean. After his dream, he knew that John was his father, but he felt awkward. John sat down at the table.

"So why do you think I could help? I mean don't you see, Dean? Sammy is just playing tricks on you."

"Yeah? So him screaming in agony and being paralyzed for several hours is a trick?"

"He's not paralyzed."

"I said a few hours, Dad. Earlier he got a sharp pain in his side and fell to the floor. He claimed his body hurt everywhere and he couldn't move."

"'Claimed'? Did you happen to see if his word is true?"

"Damn it dad, yes. When I tried to move him he screamed. Look and there's his nightmare the other day I called you about."

"You really think he was being tortured?"

Dean got furious and walked over to Sam, "Sammy, lift your shirt up."

Sam bowed his head and shook it. He could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"Please, Sammy?"

Sam reluctantly lifted his shirt and Dean showed his scar to John.

"Does that answer your question? That wasn't from a damn werewolf."

"Yeah, but how do you know he didn't do it to himself?"

Sam kept his head lowered as he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"I mean look at him Dean. Sammy's pathetic. Honestly if he had been stronger, he wouldn't have run away. It was his fault he let that happen to him. He did it on himself."

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Dean punched his father, and "You are unbelievable. I called you because Sam is your son and I thought you'd be able to help us figure out what's going on, but instead you feel the need to degrade him? Get the fuck out!"

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean kicked his father out of the motel room. _Why does he have to be a jerk?_ He turned to his brother.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "I guess. So tell me about the other murder."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Well, I just read in the papers that some woman was found last night in front of an old statue. The papers stated that this is the third death in front of that same statue."

"Do they describe the statue? Or maybe have a picture of the statue?"

Dean nodded and handed the paper to his brother. Sam took the paper and stared intently at the picture.

"What is it?"

"This picture reminds me of something," Sam said and booted up the laptop.

"What?"

Sam didn't answer for what seemed like a long time.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"You said that picture reminded you of something. What did it remind you of?"

"This. Hey, you ever hear the story of Black Aggie?"

"What's Black Aggie?"

"It was a statue here in one of the cemeteries of Maryland. Some people said it was haunted or something. Any one who crossed in front of this statue would die right in front of it."

"So what? Think maybe there's a replica of this Black Aggie?"

"Either that or they never got rid of the statue like they said they did and now it's starting the murders all over again."

"How on earth is a statue causing murders? There's gotta be something else to it."

"Maybe it's the spirit of the woman who died and who the statue was made for."

"Well if that's the case, all we gotta do is burn this statue and the murders will stop, right?"

Sam shrugged.

"Well it's worth a shot. Let's go."

* * *

Sam and Dean made it to the cemetery by late afternoon.

"Dude, how are we gonna be sure it's the right one?" Sam asked.

"Just look for the creepiest statue," Dean joked.

"You're such a jerk."

"And you're such a bitch."

"Why'd you call me a bitch?"

"Dude, I always call you a bitch after you call me a jerk."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, Sam, I am sorry. I forgot that you didn't remember."

"Nah, its okay. Let's split up."

Dean nodded and the two went two different ways. It was close to evening by the time Dean made it back to the impala. He hadn't seen Sam or heard him in a while.

"Sam?" He called out.

Dean got no response.

"Sammy?" He screamed again. Still nothing.

Dean tried Sam's cell phone and got the voicemail. Now Dean was beginning to worry. He ran back toward the cemetery screaming his brother's name.

* * *

Sam woke up and realized that he wasn't in the cemetery any more. And his head hurt.

"Hey, boss? You sure this is a good idea?"

Sam heard a voice but couldn't make out where it was coming from.

"Of course. Trust me, his brother will never find him. Just like last time."

Sam looked around and tried to move and found that he was chained to a wall. _Shit!_ He struggled against the chains. He remembered the last time he was chained to a wall hadn't turned out good.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty is awake," Sam heard one of the voices say and head toward him.

"Hello, Sam."

"Wh-who are you? How do you know my name?"

* * *

Dean raced around the dark cemetery at least twice before he realized that Sam wasn't there. He knew he had a case to do, but he couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to find Sam. He ran to the impala and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby.

"Pick up Bobby, please."

_"Hello?"_

"Bobby, its Dean."

_"Dean? What's wrong? Where's Sam?"_

"I, uh, I don't know."

_"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"_

"Just what I said Bobby. Sam and I are in Maryland working on a case. We went to the cemetery to check out what we needed to look at. We decided to split up and Sam's just gone. I couldn't find him anywhere."

_"Did you check the GPS signal?"_

Dean nodded and forgot that Bobby couldn't see him, "Yes, but it seems to be disabled or something."

* * *

"What's the matter, Sammy, don't remember me?"

"Don't call me that. Only Dean calls me that."

"Aah yes, Dean. The infamous big brother Dean Winchester. The brother who didn't care about you when you left."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do. Dean doesn't care about you. He never did. And as far as your father is concerned, well, he could care even less about his pathetic, worthless son."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What's the matter, Sam? Struck a nerve? I know how much your brother and father don't care about you, but I will let you in on a little secret: I care about you a lot."

* * *

Dean paced the motel room. He had given Bobby the address to where he was staying at hours ago. _Dammit, Bobby! Hurry up!_

There was a knock on the door. Dean grabbed his pistol and went to the door.

"Dean, its Bobby. Don't shoot."

Dean lowered the gun and opened the door, "Sorry, Bobby. Just cautious."

"Of course, Dean."

* * *

"Dean cares about me. Dean loves me."

"Sure he does. So tell me, did he ever look for you when you ran away? I mean how do you know he's even looking for you now? For all we know, he could be driving to another town happy to be rid of you."

"Dean wouldn't do that."

"Sam, I see all and know all. Love me and I promise to never leave you alone again."

"No!"

"Well, if you insist. Have it your way," Trix looked at his flunky and nodded.

The man had a sharp object in his hand and walked toward Sam.

* * *

"Bobby, Sam could be anywhere."

"I understand that, but Dean we need to think strategically. We need to figure out where he is and have a plan."

"Bobby, Sam can barely fight. He needs us now."

"Okay, Dean. Where is he? I mean you must know where he is or have some clue as to where he could be."

Dean lowered his head.

* * *

Sam screamed as the man cut his arm, "Let me go!"

"No, I don't think so. Not until you give me what I want."

"Never! You will never get what you want from me!"

The man with the knife cut his other arm.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"We can keep doing this all night," Trix said.

Sam struggled against the chains.

* * *

"I know you're worried about Sam, Dean. I am too, but we can't go into this half-cocked. I mean we don't even know where he could be? For all we know he might not even still be here in Maryland."

Dean grabbed Bobby's collar, "Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that."

"Dean…"

Suddenly Dean remembered something, "Caves."

"What?"

"Caves. In Sam's nightmare he remembered being in a cave. Every time Sam had a nightmare he was in a cave. If this is the same person who tortured him last time, then he's gotta be in a cave."

Bobby nodded, "Well, at least that's a start," he said and rummaged around the room for a map.

"Bobby, you find something?" Dean asked after several minutes passed.

"There are a ton of caves around here. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Dammit!"

* * *

Sam couldn't take anymore. His chest was bloody, he could barely see out of one eye and his wrists and ankles were in pain. He was just grateful that the man had stopped so he could breathe for a minute. _Dean, where are you? I need you, Dean. Come save me, please. I won't leave you ever again, just come get me._

"Boss, it ain't working. Kid's not gonna give."

"Well, then we'll just have to kill him and try another way."

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean said a little too angrily.

"I know you're angry but biting my head isn't gonna help."

"I know Bobby and I am sorry. It's just that we're not getting anywhere. I need to find him, Bobby."

"And we'll find him, I promise. Listen why don't you go and some food and I will keep searching."

Dean shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere 'til Sammy's found."

* * *

_Think Sam, think. How did you escape the last time?_

"Well, Sammy, have you had time to think over your decision?"

"Fuck you. My brother will rescue me."

"Even if he did, which he isn't, I will always be able to find you thanks to the little chip planted inside of you."

"Just go away."

"Sorry, Sammy. But like told you, I love you. And you will be mine whether you like it or not. You will love me."

"I will never love you!" Sam screamed jerking on the chains again. _Come on Sam. Think._

* * *

"Dean, I think I found him, or where he might be," Bobby looked up.

Dean walked over to Bobby, "Where?"

"Well he was taken from the cemetery, and these are the closest caves within distance from the cemetery. At least it's a place to start looking."

Dean nodded and grabbed his jacket, "Good, let's go."

"Hold on, son. We need to be prepared. We have no idea what we're going up against."

"Bobby, we don't have time. Who knows what's happening to Sammy right now. We need to go, now. There are weapons in the impala."

Bobby sighed, "Alright," he said and followed Dean outside.

Dean jumped in the impala and as soon as Bobby followed, gunned the engine.

* * *

"Boss, no disrespect, but I think we should just kill him."

Trix shook his head, "No, it won't work without Sam. To defeat John Winchester is to break his love for Sam, and thanks to that little spell it started already. The only way to complete that is to have Sam's love. Not only will it destroy John Winchester but it will also destroy the love that Dean has for Sam."

"But, boss, he ain't givin'. He's too strong."

"Well then we will have to continue to weaken him. Until he gives. And trust me, Sam will eventually give."

* * *

Dean made it back at the cemetery and parked the car.

Bobby pointed, "Over there. According to the map, there are some caves hidden over there."

Dean nodded and started walking toward them screaming, "Sammy!"

Bobby followed suit, "Sam! Can you hear us? Sam!"

* * *

"Sam, you know the only way you'll live through this is if you give yourself to me. I promise I won't hurt you like your brother or father."

Sam tried to speak, "N-n-no."

Suddenly Sam thought he heard someone calling his name.

"D'n?"

Trix pricked his ears up as he heard Sam's name again, "Sonovabitch!"

Sam tried screaming, "D'n!"

Trix punched him in the face, shutting him up. Then he turned to his helper, "Go take care of them. Now!"

The man nodded and left the cave.

* * *

"Sam! Come on, kiddo, answer me!"

"I don't think he's here, Dean. Maybe we ought to try another area."

Dean was about to respond when he saw a man spring out of a bush behind Bobby, "Bobby, watch out!"

Bobby turned and caught the man in the gut sending him falling to the ground. Dean rushed over and began pounding the man.

"Where's my brother you asshole?"

Bobby tried to grab Dean away, "Dean, stop it. He's human."

Dean continued to pound the man, "I don't care. Where is he? You stupid sonovabitch, what have you done to him?"

Bobby yanked Dean off the man, "Dean, stop! We're never gonna get anything outta him if you keep pounding him."

Dean breathed heavily.

* * *

"So what's it gonna be, Sammy? Love me and all this will stop. Continue to defy me and I will kill you."

 _Dean, where are you? I need you._ "Okay, you win. I will do whatever you want."

Trix smiled, "Excellent."

"Now let me go," Sam said.

"Just one minute," Trix said and kissed Sam deeply on the lips. Little did Sam know, Trix put him under a spell. Then Trix disappeared.

"What the fuck? Dean!" Sam screamed.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Bobby? That sounded like Sam," Dean said running toward the voice.

"Dean slow down, it could be a trap."

Dean wasn't listening, "Sammy!"

From far away he heard, "Dean! Help!"

Dean ran with Bobby following close behind and then he stopped when he came to a dark looking cave.

"Sammy?"

"Dean! In here."

Dean turned to Bobby, "You have flashlights?"

"Who do I look like to you? Joe the handyman? Let's go."

Dean sighed and carefully made his way into the cave. The further they went the lighter it became and Dean noticed that it was because of torches. He slowly made his way toward the end of the cave, shotgun in hand and froze when he saw Sam chained to the wall beaten and bloody. Bobby stopped short of bumping into Dean and gasped when he saw Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean approached cautiously.

Sam tried to speak again, but his throat hurt, "D'n, h'r's."

Dean dropped his shotgun and fished his lock picking kit out of his back pocket and began picking the lock on the chains as Bobby stood watch. Sam whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo. I've gotcha," Dean said as he unlocked the last chain and Sam sagged onto his chest.

Sam whimpered as Dean picked him up and started walking back toward the mouth of cave.

"Let's get outta here, Bobby."

Bobby nodded and took point on leading the brothers out of the cave. Once they made it to the impala, Dean gently laid his brother on the back seat. Sam gripped his jacket.

"Dean, why don't you let me drive and you can get in the back with Sam."

Dean nodded and handed Bobby the keys and positioned himself in the back with Sam laying on his lap.

* * *

Sam felt odd and he didn't know why. Slowly he opened his eyes and found that he was lying on a bed. He jackknifed to a sitting position confused when he felt a hand on his chest pushing him back down. He turned around and saw Dean.

"Dean?"

"Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?"

"Dean, what happened? Where are we? How'd you find me?"

"Whoa, slow down, tiger. What do you remember?"

"Uh, the man. Kissing me and disappearing and then I heard your voice. That was it."

"Okay well when we found you, we found you chained to the wall of a cave beaten and bloody. Bobby and I brought you here to the motel and patched you up. You've been out for a couple of days."

"A couple days?" Sam asked just as Bobby came in the room with a bag in his hand.

"Guess you decided to finally wake up. How you feel?"

"Strange."

"Strange like how?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged then he panicked, "Dean! The man said something about wanting to hurt Dad! I heard him talking to another man. He was saying something about wanting to destroy John Winchester and he needed me to do it."

Dean looked at Bobby. Bobby shrugged.

"Dean, please, you've gotta warn dad."

"Okay, kiddo, take it easy. Did this man have a name?"

Sam shrugged, "He never told me his name."

"Okay. Don't worry, Sammy. I'ma call dad. Did this man do anything to you that you remember?"

Sam shrugged again, "Other than kissing me? No. The other man was always the one who tortured me."

Suddenly Sam bucked like he was being hit and screamed.

"Make it stop! Dean! Help!"

Dean sat next to Sam and rubbed his brother's back, "Shh, its okay, kiddo. You're okay. Just try to relax."

Sam soon relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. He did that before and his whole body was paralyzed."

"Are you gonna call John?"

"I dunno, Bobby. I want to, but something tells me that it will only end badly. As it always does."

"I understand, Dean, but this could probably save his life."

Dean sighed and looked at his sleeping brother. He pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean wasn't surprised went the call went to his dad's voicemail.

"Dad, its Dean. Listen I'm sorry for the way I reacted, but listen, Sammy and I have reason to believe that you're in danger. The person who kidnapped Sammy before took him again. Sam said that the guy said something about killing you. Just…just call me, okay? Please."

Dean hung up the phone and looked at his brother who was still sleeping.

"He'll be fine, Dean," Bobby said from his seat at the table.

Dean just nodded and sat next to Sam and ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"What do we do now, Bobby?"

"I don't know, hopefully when Sam wakes up he'll be able to tell us more about what happened. We need to find this guy before he kills any of you."

Dean nodded just as Sam bucked and screamed.

"Dean! Help!"

"Easy, Sam, I'm right here. What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Dean! It hurts. Please, make it stop!" Sam whimpered and bucked again.

"Sammy, you gotta calm down. Where does it hurt?"

"Whole body. Feels like I can't…"

"…Like you can't move?"

Sam nodded as tears welled in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Sammy. Just try to relax. If it's anything like last time then you gotta just stay still."

"But, Dean, it hurts."

"I know kiddo."

Sam tried to relax like Dean was telling him, but it was hard when every fiber in his body hurt like hell.

"Sam, can you tell us any more about the guy who kidnapped you?" Bobby asked. "It might help us understand why he wants to hurt your dad."

"Um, I don't really know. I only saw him twice and he was talking about using me to hurt dad. He wanted me to love him. Said he loved me and that Dean and dad didn't care about me. He said something about how he knew how dad felt about me. And how dad thought I was weak, and pathetic," Sam moaned.

"Weak and pathetic?" Bobby asked.

"The last time dad was here, he called Sam weak and pathetic. But how the hell…Oh shit!"

"What, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Something is not right, Bobby. Something's been off with dad since he first showed up. I mean the way he treated Sam. I mean in the beginning he acted like how I expected dad to react, but after that…"

"You think maybe John's under a spell or something?"

"Has to be, Bobby. Yeah, sometimes dad can be a little harsh to Sammy, but he'd never react that way."

"Hmm, that does seem to make sense. Try your father again."

Dean nodded and dialed his father again. He sighed when it went to voicemail. Again.

"Dad its Dean, again. Listen Bobby and I were talking and we think a witch or something like it is after you. We think you've been put under a spell. Listen call me back or better yet, just show up at the motel room. We're at the same motel you came to the last time," Dean said and hung up the phone.

Sam moaned on the bed and tried to sit up. Dean ran to his side.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked his brother as he helped Sam sit up.

"Yeah, just feel kinda strange."

"Strange like how? Pain?"

Sam shook his head, "I dunno, just really weird, man."

"You hungry?"

Sam nodded and Dean guided him to the table where he sat and ate.

* * *

Trix watched Sam from afar and smiled.

"Everything is going according to plan. All that there is to do is wait for John to show up. Then I will strike. The Winchesters will never know what hit them, especially Sam since he is under my spell."

* * *

John showed up shortly after getting Dean's second message. He wasn't even sure why he kept showing up if Dean kept throwing him out. I mean was it his fault that Sam was pathetic? John sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and he was face to face with a shotgun.

"Bobby, its John."

Bobby lowered the gun only to splash holy water in John's face. John grumbled, but other than that, nothing happened. Bobby moved out of the way to let John inside the room.

"I got your messages, Dean. What is exactly the problem?"

Dean was bent over the bed looking at Sam where he collapsed again. He looked over at John.

"Like I said in the message, we believe a witch or something like is trying to kill you. And their using Sam to do it."

"That's it? You call me just for that? First of all, I am a big boy; I can take care of myself and deal with a witch. Second, why would they need Sam to do anything? I mean he is a weakling. He's not good for anything."

Dean seethed, but tried to control his anger. Bobby slapped John on the back of the head.

"You stupid idjit, your boys are trying to save your life."

"Dad, did you recently work a case dealing with witches?" Dean asked as Sam started to moan.

"No. The last time I worked a case with witches was a year ago. When I sent you on that case in Louisiana."

"D'n?" Sam moaned.

Dean tore his gaze from his dad and looked over at Sam, "Hey, kiddo, how you feel?"

Sam shrugged and then he saw his dad and whimpered. Dean saw this and tried to calm him.

"Sammy, it's okay. Remember you told me to warn dad about the man?"

Sam nodded, but didn't relax. Every time he was anywhere near his father, bad things tended to happen. Dean sighed.

"It's okay, kiddo. He won't hurt you."

"John, what happened on that case?" Bobby asked.

John shrugged, "What do you mean? I slaughtered the entire coven. It was an easy case."

Dean shook his head. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Trix was eagerly waiting for the right moment. John had arrived and all the Winchesters were in the same place. He easily burst into the motel room reveling in the shocked looks of everyone. He was lucky there were no wards that prevented him from moving further. He heard a gun being cocked and turned and saw Dean cocking a gun.

"Ah, Dean Winchester. Sam's told me so much about you. Just so you know, that gun won't work on me."

"Yeah, but it will hurt like hell. What do you want, witch?"

"To take what's mine. Come to me Sam," Trix said and everyone watched as Sam moved toward him.

"Sammy, get away from him," Dean said cocking the gun again.

Sam shook his head, "No. He loves me. He would never hurt me."

"That's right, Sam. Not like they did," Trix smiled.

"Leave him alone, witch. It's me you want. Not him. Leave him alone," John said.

"Oh, John, that's where you're wrong. I do want him. You don't love him, so I will love him and treat him better than you ever could."

"What exactly are you after?" Bobby asked.

"I want to make John suffer! He took the only one I loved away from me and know I will do the same to him. Let's go Sam," Trix said and he and Sam left.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed. _Please, not again._

"What do we do now?" Bobby asked.

"Well, now you see what I mean. If Sam had any strength he would have never went with that witch."

Dean boiled over in rage and slammed his father against the wall, "You fucking bastard. He's under a spell. Now I don't know if you're under one as well, but you better pray you are because if you're not, I will kill you."

"Dean, calm down. This isn't gonna help us find Sam."

"Even if he wants to be found. Something tells me that he doesn't," John responded.

"John, that boy is your son! Now help us find him! Or I will kill you myself."

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dean, will you sit down? You're making me dizzy," Bobby grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. Just worried."

"I know, but pacing the floor isn't gonna help."

"Why do you think Sam went with that witch?"

"Simple. He doesn't care about us. I bet he's been working with him from the start," John stated.

Dean punched his father, "Shut up! If all you're gonna do is complain about Sam then leave because I don't want to hear it."

"Dean, don't."

"Bobby…"

"I understand Dean, but it's not gonna help. Trust me. We need to figure out where Sam is and get him back."

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm just worried about him."

Bobby nodded, "I understand, Dean. Why don't you get some rest? You'll feel better in the morning."

Dean shook his head, "No, not until we find Sammy."

"Dean, you won't be any good to Sam if you're gonna keel over any minute. Trust me, there's nothing we can do right now, so sleep."

Dean sighed but climbed into one of the beds.

"That goes for you too, John."

John climbed in the other bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Bobby sat down at the table and watched the two Winchesters and thought about how they were gonna get Sam back. And about John's reaction. He really hoped that John was under a spell or something, but he wasn't sure. He heard moaning and turned and saw Dean moaning and tossing in the bed. Bobby went over to him and ran his fingers through Dean's short hair.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll find him soon."

Dean relaxed and fell back asleep. Bobby went back over to the chair and soon fell asleep. Dean woke up from the sound of someone groaning and the brightness of the sun peeking through the curtains. Dean opened his eyes and sat up and saw Bobby cracking his back.

"Bobby, you okay?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, just stiff from sleeping in the chair."

John moaned in his sleep and both Dean and Bobby looked over at him.

"Dad?"

John opened his eyes, "What?"

"You okay?"

John sat up, "Fine."

"Whatever. So Bobby, what do we do now? I mean how exactly are we gonna find Sammy?"

Bobby shrugged then looked at John, "Hey John? Where was that witch coven located?"

"Uh, Blue Ash, Ohio."

"Great, then let's start looking there."

"You think they'll be there, Bobby?"

"I don't know Dean, but its as good place as any to start looking."

Dean sighed, "I guess you're right." He grabbed the keys and his jacket, "Let's go."

"Hold on, son. Don't you want to shower first? There's no rush."

Dean almost blew a fuse, "No rush? Dad, Sammy's gone. With a skeevy witch and you're telling me there's no rush? You may not care about Sam dad, but I do."

John didn't say anything and Dean glared at him.

"Not gonna say anything? Now I understand why Sam ran away from us. To get away from you. You treated him like shit, dad. And I guess I never saw it, but Sam must have hated it. Always being left behind on hunts, having his father spout orders down his throat, having his father treat him like a weak and pathetic child."

"Dean, enough," Bobby cautioned.

Dean shook his head, "You never treated us like we were your children. You treated us like we were in the Marines or something; like you was our drill sergeant instead of our father. Why do you hate him so much, Dad?"

"Dean, this isn't helping. Go take a quick shower and we will leave," Bobby said pushing against Dean.

Dean sighed, but nodded and grabbed some clothes out of his duffel and headed toward the bathroom. Once Bobby heard the shower running he turned to John.

"Listen up, Winchester; I don't know what your problem is with Sam. As far as I can tell you've always favored Dean and treated Sam like shit. Anyway, as much as you hate to admit it, Sam is still your son and he was a damn good hunter until he lost his memory. And you are gonna help us find him, whether you like it or not."

Half an hour later both Winchesters and Bobby were piled in the impala with Dean driving. John had glared.

"My car, I drive."

John just scowled as Bobby took the passenger seat and left John to file in the backseat.

"Hey, Bobby, how long do you think it will take for us to get to Blue Ash?"

"A few days at the max."

"Great," Dean grumbled and pushed on the accelerator.

"Dean, calm down, we'll find him. I promise."

"I know, I know."

The rest of the drive was silent. By noontime, Dean was hungry and his legs were cramping. He pulled into the first diner he saw. He climbed out of the car, happy to stretch his legs. Bobby and John followed suit. The three hunters took a booth by the back.

"What can I get you fine looking gentlemen?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a coke," Dean said automatically. He ordered the same thing no matter what diner he was in.

"What about you two?"

"The same," John and Bobby answered together.

The waitress nodded, "I will be right back."

"So do we have a plan for when we find that witch?" Dean asked.

Bobby was about to answer when the waitress came back with their food.

"I'm not sure. I mean of course we're gonna kill it, but I don't think it'll be that easy?"

"Why not?" Dean asked taking a bite of his burger.

"Because he put Sam under a spell. Some sort of love spell or something. And I don't know how to break it."

"Usually you burn the hex bag they use," Dean said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think a hex bag was used. Remember when Dean said that the witch kissed him?"

Dean nodded.

"Right, so his kissing Sam must have put Sam under a spell. Which explains why Sam went with him so easily. This isn't gonna be easy. Spells that don't use hex bags aren't easy ta break."

"Terrific. You guys done?" Dean asked getting up.

Bobby nodded and threw some money on the table and motioned for John to move his ass.

"Here, Dean, let me drive. You need some rest," Bobby said.

"I'm fine, Bobby, I just wanna get there."

Bobby nodded and climbed in the passenger's seat once again as John got in the back. Dean started the car and floored it.

"Dean, will you slow down? It won't do any good if we end up dead," Bobby said clutching the dashboard at how fast Dean was actually going.

Dean immediately slowed down, "Sorry, Bobby."

Bobby just nodded and the car fell silent. Bobby was trying to think of a plan, John wasn't talking period and Dean was silently calling out for Sammy. He needed his baby brother to be okay. Lost in his thoughts, Dean felt like such a failure. He felt like he couldn't protect his brother from anything. First Sam ran away and was missing for two years. Then just as Sam starts to finally get his memory back, he gets taken. He felt like the world's worst brother. Dean stopped at a gas station around 8:00.

"What's going on?" John asked groggily.

"I need gas and food," Dean replied.

"Why don't you get the gas, Dean and John and I can grab something from the mart here?" Bobby suggested and Dean nodded.

They were back on the road again within the half an hour this time Bobby drove. It took them three days, countless stops and several driver changes, but they finally made it to Blue Ash.

"Thank God. Now all we have to do is find Sammy," Dean said back in the driver's seat.

"Yup and you know how easy that'll be," Bobby responded sarcastically.

"I'm gonna tell y'all that there's nothing to find. I mean there's no way that that witch will be here," John said.

"Just tell us where to go," Bobby replied.

John grumbled but gave Dean directions to where to go. Dean parked the car next to some woods and got out the car. Opening the trunk, he pulled up the secret compartment and started grabbing weapons. Bobby did the same and glared at John to grab something. John did. After they were set with the weapons, Dean closed the trunk and locked it then headed toward the woods. _Don't worry, I'm coming, Sammy. I promise you. You will be safe once again._

"You all have your cell phones?" Bobby asked.

Dean and John nodded.

"Good. Then let's go separate ways and call if we run into something. And if we find the witch call the others, don't go in half cocked, blazing weapons and without back up," Bobby said aiming his last statement to Dean.

"Yes sir," Dean replied and took off in one direction.

Bobby and John split up and went in separate directions. Bobby had a feeling that John was gonna get away but if he did, he'd deal with it later. Right now, their priority was to find Sam.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was worried and beyond pissed. He'd been walking through this god forsaken forest for an hour and there was no sign of Sammy.

"Sammy! C'mon man, answer me!"

No answer. So Dean kept walking stopping a couple times to rest and to relieve himself. Soon he came to a small clearing. He saw what looked like a house in the distance. He made his way towards the house and sneaked around to a window.

"Sammy," he whispered as he saw his brother on a bed.

Pulling out his cell phone, he texted Bobby and his father telling them that he found Sam and where he was located. Dean knew he should wait for Bobby or his father to provide backup but he couldn't wait any longer. Not when his little brother was in danger. He pulled his shotgun out of the bag, checked to make sure it was loaded then kicked in the front door.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed running into the room.

"Dean, I'm surprised you found us so quickly. I was hoping it would've been your father, but then he doesn't care about Sammy does he?"

"Let my brother go, you sonovabitch!"

"No, I don't think so. You see, Sammy belongs to me. Your father took something precious away from me so now I'm returning the favor."

"Whatever my father did to you, you deserved."

"I didn't deserve to watch my lover burn and die before my very eyes. But thanks to you, I have a new lover."

"Oh, God, I'm gonna be sick."

Trix laughed and that made Dean angry.

"Leave my brother alone! Sammy!"

"Oh don't worry; I won't hurt your precious Sammy. Remember, I love him. So I won't hurt him. Yet. I'm just waiting for your father to show up."

Dean was tired of talking but he was curious, "Why? What did you do to my father?"

"Oh, I just put a small spell on him to easily allow Sam to leave him. Don't worry though; it will end as soon as he gets here."

"Why?"

"Oh, Dean. I don't want to spoil the surprise. Don't worry, you will see."

Dean got angry again and shot the witch.

"Dean, no! Don't. Please, don't hurt him. I love him," Sam begged.

"What! Sammy, you are under a spell. He's a witch. He's using you to get even with Dad."

"Don't believe him Sammy."

Dean growled, "Don't you call him that. Only I call him that."

"Dean!"

Dean turned around and saw Bobby behind him.

"About time you showed up, Bobby. Where's dad?"

"I don't know. But he's not our current problem."

Trix raged, "No! I need John Winchester to pay!"

"Sorry buddy, but you're gonna pay for taking my kid brother. See no one messes with my baby brother and lives to see the next day."

"Oh really? How are you gonna kill me? I doubt your feeble little brain knows how."

"Yeah, but I do," Bobby chuckled.

Bobby chanted something and Trix found out he couldn't move.

"What did you just do to me?"

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, that's just a precaution. Dean, tie him up."

"Stop it, Dean, Bobby. Leave him alone," Sam cried.

"C'mon Sammy, snap outta this," Dean urged.

"Dean, just tie up the witch. Sam will be better in a minute."

Dean nodded and did what Bobby asked. He grabbed the paralyzed witch and tied him to a chair. Bobby handed him a knife. Dean looked at Bobby curiously.

"Stab him ya idjit. And collect some of his blood in this," Bobby said and handed Dean a bowl.

Dean knew better to question. So he stabbed the witch as Sam cried horribly in the background. Something that bothered Dean was that he didn't understand why Sam was only crying and not preventing Dean from stabbing the witch.

"Hey Bobby, just curious, but how come Sam is just sitting there? Shouldn't he try and stop us?" Dean asked as he stabbed the witch.

Trix hissed, "He won't do anything because I didn't give him a command. But thanks for the thought. Sammy, stop him from hurting me."

Sam immediately got up and lashed out at Dean. Dean shoved the bowl towards Bobby and tried to prevent his brother's attacks. Sam lunged at Dean knocking him to the ground. Sam clawed Dean's flesh and kicked him in the groin.

"Bobby, whatever you're doing, hurry up!"

Bobby nodded as Sam landed a blow to Dean's gut. Dean, who was still lying on the ground, groaned. Dean stood up and punched Sam hard enough to knock him out.

"Sorry, Sammy."

Bobby had just finished mixing whatever he was mixing and walked over the witch. Trix squirmed because he knew what was about to happen. Bobby lit a match and threw it in the bowl causing the blood to be engulfed in flames. Then Bobby threw the bowl on the witch and watched as he went up in flames. Behind Dean, Sam groaned.

"Dean?"

Dean ran over to help Sam up, "Hey Sammy."

"What happened? Where are we?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly? Waking up in the motel room after you rescued me. What happened to the witch?"

"He's dead."

"Good. I'm sorry Dean."

"For what, kiddo?"

"Running away. And staying gone for two years."

"You remember all that?"

"Yeah, guess, my memory finally all came back."

"Dude, it's okay. It's my fault I didn't stand up for you, so I guess it kinda drove you away."

"You know, this is nice and sweet and all, but do you think we can please get outta here? Preferably before the cops show up?" Bobby asked.

Dean laughed, "Sure Bobby."

Dean swung an arm around Sam and walked out behind Bobby just as his phone trilled. Dean pulled it out and stared at the text message in disbelief.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Looks like it's just the three of us. Dad said he had gotten a lead, how I don't know, on the demon."

"You're father decided to go after that damn demon instead of helping us rescue his son?"

Dean could only nod.

"You're father's an idjit."

"Tell me about it."

The three of them walked toward the impala where Sam immediately crawled into the backseat and fell asleep. Dean turned to him and chuckled before he started the engine and drove off.

**END.**


End file.
